Forgotten Dream
by Elysia Of The Heven
Summary: Zaraki Kenpachi nunca escutou sua zampakutou. Mas ela continua lá, gritando para ser escutada.
1. Chapter 1

Sozinha, naquele lugar, era onde ela vivia

_Sozinha, naquele lugar, era onde ela vivia. Um lugar onde apenas a escuridão pode alcançar, um lugar onde som algum pode incomodar. Seus olhos não enxergam além da luz da lua. Nada havia ali, mas a presença de tudo ela podia sentir._

**Onde é "ali"?**

_Fechando os olhos, ela concentra em seu corpo. Nada pulsa. Nada está vivo. _

**Que vazio é aquele? **

_É o vazio confortante. É o vazio do coração. Onde uma alma se liga a um corpo, o único lugar que ela pode fugir. O único lugar em que ninguém nunca chegou. Onde nenhum vento soprava, onde tudo é escondido._

**Ela está escondendo?**

_Ela não consegue se mexer. Isso não a incomoda. Ela gosta de ficar quieta. Assim, ninguém pode encontra-lá. Nada pode incomodá-la, nada pode assustá-la, se nada pode encontra-lá._

**Do que ela está escondendo?**

_Ela sentia-se solitária. Esquecida. Não quer ser encontrada. Não quer que nada mude. Ela quer ser imutável, mas sabe que isso é tão bom quanto impossível._

**O que ela é?**

_Seus olhos, verde-água, tão translúcidos, refletem a dor em sua alma. Não. Ela não tem alma. É apenas vazio. Não quer sair, não quer perder, não quer arriscar. Não pode ouvir nem ver, mas podia sentir._

**Sentir o que?**

_Pessoas_.

**Será que elas não a viam, ou ela não pode vê-las? **

_Caminhavam á sua volta. Brincam, dançam. Vivem. Não quer se sentir solitária. Não quer se sentir morta. Ela nega a verdade, por ser tão cruel, por ser tão insignificante. Ela reza todos os dias, para que ele a perceba. Ele a ignora há muito tempo. _

**Quem é ele?**

_Esperar é a única coisa que ela pode fazer. Ela vai desaparecer, e isso ela tem certeza._

**Mas por que ela ainda tem esperanças?**

_Solta um suspiro cansado, colocando a cabeça entre os joelhos._

-Vê se me escuta dessa vez. Meu nome é Gintamahime. Gin-ta-ma-hi-me. E eu sou sua zampakutou, Zaraki Kenpachi. Você me escutou? Meu nome é Watenshi Gintamahime!

**P.S**: Watenshi (harmonia dos anjos) Gintamahime (Princesa da alma Prateada)


	2. Chapter 2

-Bankai

-Bankai.

Assim que Tousen proferiu a palavra, nove aros brilhantes pairaram no ar á sua volta, apenas rodando rapidamente em torno do próprio eixo, fazendo um barulho irritante ao cortar o ar. Kenpachi observou o capitão, espantado. Com um movimento da espada, os aros voaram para extremos diferentes, passando pelo capitão da décima primeira divisão sem causar nenhum dano. Movendo cada vez mais rápido, os anéis produziram uma luz preta, logo formando uma bola dentro de cada um. As bolas se expandiram, pegando uma área considerável do local.

- Suzumushitsuishiki-Enmakourogi. - Tousen pronunciou o nome da zampakutou, segurando a espada teatralmente á sua frente, um vento vindo do nada balançando suas vestes. – Esse é o meu Bankai... Essa área inteira é o meu bankai.Que tal isso, Zaraki Kenpachi?

Andando calmamente, Tousen ia em direção do Zaraki, tagarelando com sua voz calma.

-Eu duvido que mesmo você não viu essa chegando... – as botas com pequeno salto batiam ruidosamente no chão, passando direto pelo o inimigo. – Porém, você provavelmente não pode ver nada mais.

'Que merda é essa?' o pensamento cruzou a mente de Kenpachi. Ele estava realmente irritado. 'Eu não posso enxergar. Eu não posso ouvir nada.' a sensação de impotência era muito irritante, mas ele certamente não daria a Tousen a satisfação de saber isso. Uma pontada de dor surgiu em seu ombro sem motivo aparente, acompanhado por uma rajada de sangue quente.

-Como é um mundo sem luz e som?- era realmente inútil perguntar isso, já que ninguém irá ouvir o que ele está falando, mas Tousen não conseguia parar de usar sua voz como se fosse ferir os sentimentos de alguém. – Assustador, não é?

'Zaraki Kenpachi!' a voz gritou dentro da mente do dito cujo. Uma voz feminina docemente desesperada. 'Você está me ouvindo?'

'Quem é?'

-Enmakorougi tira os sentidos de reiatsu, visão, audição e até o olfato, de todos dentro dele, criando um inferno vazio. O único que pode escapar desse inferno é o que segura Suzumushi.

'Meu nome é --. ' uma imagem de uma mulher apareceu em sua cabeça. Os olhos verde-água transbordavam o desgosto iminente que ela sentia por ele. Mesmo ela movendo os lábios para enunciar o seu nome, o som não chegou ao seu ouvido. 'Bem, duvido muito que você possa ouvir meu nome agora, já que ignorou meus gritos por tanto tempo. ' o sorriso extremamente gentil que lançou a ele era totalmente falso.

'Quem é você?' insistiu ele.

'Um dia, talvez, você me escute. '

Tentando ignorar a moça, Kenpachi virou para trás, de onde sentiu o golpe atingi-lo, uma mão estendida para ter certeza que não havia nada ás suas costas. Outro golpe acertou em cheio. Um pequeno gemido de dor escapou dos lábios da vítima, dando ao agressor uma pequena satisfação.

-Inútil. Mesmo que você julgue minha localização pela direção que eu ataco, - Tousen agitou a espada cheia de sangue. – você nunca irá me encontrar. – gotas vermelhas caíram no chão, um som sinistro que apenas ele pode ouvir. –Não importa o quão habilidoso alguém seja, um pequeno medo nasce quando a luz é repentinamente tirada. Esse medo reduz a velocidade do movimento pela metade. Você não pode tocar em alguém que já nasceu sem luz.

'Ataque á sua frente. '

'Ninguém pediu sua opinião, vaca. Eu sei lutar sozinho. '

'Humh.'

Mesmo com Tousen papaiagaiando para o nada, Zaraki tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Bem, por que não ouvir o que a vaca falava? Tirou a espada da bainha, e atacou rapidamente á sua frente. Não sentido a pressão da carne e ossos sendo cortado, ele parou.

'Whoa! Esse cara...!' como todo mundo gosta de pensar nessa fic, Tousen também resolveu usar sua mente em vez de gastar saliva á toa.

'Você quase acertou ele. '

Uma risada maligna saiu inconscientemente dos lábios do outro capitão ao ouvir a 'vaca' comentando casualmente. Tousen desviou graciosamente (lê-se gaymente) do ataque, pousando a poucos metros do buraco feito.

-Entendo... Então é isso. Você realmente é um demônio. Um inferno vazio é a sua casa. –como também velhos hábitos são difíceis de quebrar, Tousen voltou a falar. Avançando contra o Kenpachi, continuou falando. – Está certo! Eu não devo dar tempo á você nem para sentir medo!

'Não sentir medo é uma das qualidades dos psicopatas. '

(Como essa parte foi cortada no anime e no mangá, também será cortada aqui)

'Como pode?' suando, Tousen respirava com dificuldade. 'Sua visão, audição e olfato não deveriam estar funcionando agora! Também não era para ele sentir nenhum reiatsu.'

-Mas como ele ainda consegue desviar?!- avançando novamente, Tousen tenta atacar o seu prisioneiro, sem sucesso. 'Ele tirou o seu ponto vital da linha de ataque da espada novamente!' Desvia de um ataque preciso de Kenpachi, quicando alguns metros para trás. 'Seus contra-ataques estão cada vez mais precisos... Ele é realmente um demônio?'

'Eu o acertei daquela vez, mais com a ponta da espada. Esse bankai bloqueou meus sentidos, mais ainda sinto meu toque, então posso usar minha espada. Eu desvio logo que sinto a espada dele tocar meu corpo, assim não sou seriamente ferido. Isso foi divertido no começo, mais já cansei. É chato quando eu não acerto bem o meu alvo, então... Não posso ouvir nem ver, também não sinto o reiatsu dele, mais nunca fui bom nisso mesmo... Merda! Por que tenho que pensar nessas besteiras durante a luta?!'

'Ataque usando sua intuição!' uma mini-Yachiru pipocou na cabeça dele, com sua vozinha infantil.

'Já estou fazendo isso!'

'Então usa aquela coisa!' no lugar de sua tenente de cabelo rosa, Ikkaku apareceu. 'Os olhos da mente!'

'Se pudesse, não estaria pensando!'

'Cuidado que você vai queimar seu cérebro. ' a voz da vaca se adicionou ao falatório mental.

'Cala a boca. '

'Se fosse eu... ' mini-Yumichika substituiu o mini-Ikkaku. 'Eu desistiria de um modo elegante!'

'Morra. '

Uma idéia iluminou a mente do capitão, que não teve nenhuma inspiração vinda das falas de seus subordinados. Um sorriso maligno surgiu em seus lábios. 'Espera... É isso mesmo! Eu posso saber facilmente onde ele está assim...!' Tousen reapareceu em cena, correndo para outra tentativa de ataque.

'Ele está sorrindo de novo. Mesmo nessa situação, ele está se divertindo com a luta! Você é perigoso demais, Zaraki Kenpachi! Deixar você viver é muito arriscado!'

Suzumushi atravessou o tórax do capitão, que não se moveu dessa vez para impedir seu ataque. A sensação de ossos e carne cedendo á espada pôde ser sentida por Tousen. 'Ele não desviou... Não, ele não pode desviar!' afundado em seus pensamentos, ele não pode ver as enormes mãos de Kenpachi aproximando da bainha da espada até que essas mesmas mãos envolvessem a Suzumushi, assim como as mãos de seu portador.

- Olá! – cumprimentou cordialmente. – Há quanto tempo...!

-Impossível!

Descendo sua própria espada para o cacete, o Zaraki consegue atingir o ombro do negro, uma boa quantidade de sangue escorreu para o chão.

-Meus olhos e ouvidos funcionam agora! É porque segurei sua mão? – isso soa muito gay, mais não posso mudar o que Kubo Tite faz. - Ou porque estou tocando sua espada?- assustado, Tousen retira a espada cravada na pele do demônio, sangue seguindo o movimento. - Mas isso não importa agora! Hei, tente me atacar de novo! Peguei o jeito disso!- sangue manchava vestes e roupas, o Kaname olhava para Zaraki. - Na próxima vez, segurarei sua mão antes de sua espada me perfurar. - dizendo isso, ele solta a mão da espada.

Tousen recua. Uma boa parte de sua roupa escorrega do ombro devido ao corte feito anteriormente.

'Droga... Eu não posso perder...! Não devo ser derrotado por você!' flashback na mente de Tousen. 'Se a justiça não é o suficiente, eu me tornarei a justiça! Eu eliminarei todo o mal desse mundo, assim como as nuvens tampam o céu... ' preparado para outro ataque, o Kaname coloca a espada rente ao corpo. '... Usando minha justiça!'

'Ele vai tentar te atacar no ombro esquerdo. '

Antes mesmo de a arma tocar seu ombro, ele segurou a mão do portador de tal arma. Confusão espalhou pelo rosto do euquerofazerjustiça-san, que tentou forçar a espada mais um pouco. Novamente, Zaraki desce o cacete. Sangue espalha pelo chão, e o bankai é desfeito. Pedaços do véu negro se desfazem no chão.

-Ainda não...Ainda não acabou!- Tousen, insistente do jeito que é, se posicionou novamente.

-Já acabou sim. Eu me cansei. Não vou lutar com alguém que está um passo da própria cova. Estou fora. – dito e feito, ele virou-se de costas, andando para fora do ring improvisado- Morrer é uma droga, afinal, um morto não pode decepar mais ninguém.

Em um ato de covardia, Tousen ataca pelas costas. A arma não chegou a perfurar a carne dele. – Eu jurei que iria para você de qualquer jeito! Jurei pelo meu senso de justiça!

-Que coisa chata!- Virando para seu oponente persistente, Zaraki para. – Se você quer tanto morrer...- Ele desceu a espada, pronto para tirar fora a cabeça de Tousen, mas não esperava que Komamura protegesse o suicida.

-Komamura...!

-Já chega!- a espada do de cabelos espetados estava firmemente cravada em seu capacete, contando que a mesma arma quebrara seus protetores de braço.- Ele nunca irá compreender seus ideais. – Usando o que restava de sua armadura, afastou a espada. – Pare.

Vencido, Tousen abaixou a cabeço, murmurando 'Komamura...'

-Eu entendo... - pedaços do capacete se despedaçaram, caindo ao chão.

-Que surpresa!- uma satisfação era eminente na voz do Zaraki.- Então é assim que você é por baixo dessa mascara...!- a enorme cabeça cheia de pelos canídeos virou-se para o dono da voz, um olhar feroz bem-direcionado.

-Engraçado... Você não parece surpreso.

-É porque a aparência de um cara não importa na luta. A questão é, se você parece com uma fera, você luta como uma? É só isso que eu quero saber.

-Sempre julgando a força de alguém pela aparência... Incapaz de olhar atravéz da pele e ver a verdadeira força do seu oponente, Zaraki, devo avisá-lo, não sou tão gentil como Tousen. - uma aura vermelha envolveu Sajin-taichou. - Bankai.

**--Interrompemos esse programa para avisá-los, queridos telespectadores: A parte do anime/mangá que interessa nessa fic acabou.**

Naquele dia, ela não disse mais nada. Apenas na calada da noite que ela foi se mostrar novamente, apenas para confundir a cabeça do capitão.


End file.
